Resquicio en el silencio
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Solo celebrando una sesión de espiritismo hubiesen sido capaces de adivinar lo que el uno, secretamente, sentía por el otro. Y aunque algunos poetas aducen que el silencio no es tiempo perdido, en este caso estuvieron a punto de perder algo más valioso que el tiempo./ Regalo para Lux Lunar por el Amigo Secreto del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre de las Hojas. [InoShikaTema]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en la Actividad: **Amigo Secreto** del Foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas **y está dedicado a** Lux Lunar.**

**Pedido: **Hablando de romance, me encantaría recibir de regalo un **Shikamaru &amp; Ino**. Pero, le agregaré un par de cláusulas, para hacerlo más específico [...] Me gustaría leer una clase de triángulo amoroso entre **Temari, Shikamaru e Ino**, donde Ino sienta inconscientemente celos por la pareja, pero que termine, definitivamente, en un **ShikaIno**. De algún modo, Shikamaru debe mostrar preferencia, romántica, por la rubia de Konoha. ¡No OoC, por favor! De preferencia ambientado en el mundo ninja.

**Advertencia:** What if...?/ Leve OoC en los personajes/ Desvarios de la autora.

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Resquicio en el silencio**

**…**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

Problemática, extremadamente hermosa e inalcanzable; sobre todo inalcanzable.

Así era ella. O, por lo menos, era así cómo él se la había figurado siempre. Shikamaru la conoció una mañana de otoño, cuando el concepto de _ninja_ le era todavía ajeno. Sin embargo, al verla por primera vez pudo experimentar los mismos efectos de caer en una ilusión: sudoración excesiva, temblores por doquier y tal aumento en su presión sanguínea, que la probabilidad de que su pequeño corazón se paralizara de un momento a otro, se volvió latente.

Ese día su padre había decidido, no por cuestiones de azar, comprarle gardenias a su madre; así que después de su habitual visita matutina al parque, el líder del Clan Nara hizo una parada en la floristería Yamanaka. Allí, entre jazmines y crisantemos, estaba ella: la criatura más excéntrica que jamás había visto. Las hebras blondas de su cabello lo encandilaron y cuando aquellos orbes radiantes se cruzaron con los suyos, Shikamaru sintió un fuerte corrientazo que lo sacudió hasta la última fibra.

Creyó enfermarse.

―Shikamaru ―llamó su padre, en un intento por recuperar la atención del niño―. Ella es Ino y algún día será tu compañera.

Todavía hoy, el joven Nara recuerda la expresión cándida que se dibujó en el rostro de Ino cuando él no fue capaz de corresponder a la presentación.

―Hola ―retozó la niña, mirándolo con curiosidad―. Tienes el pelo como una piña; me gusta.

Y él solo se quedó inmóvil, abstraído por el rumor hipnótico de su risa. Esa misma sonrisa que un par de años más tarde descubrió -de una forma un tanto cruel- que jamás le pertenecería. Pues lo que Ino despertaba en él; en ella lo producía otra persona. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru perdió el poco interés que conservaba, haciendo que su personalidad se tornara del todo apática. No obstante, las contadas veces que se permitió pensar en Ino, le sirvieron para darse cuenta que, pese a sus esfuerzos, seguía prendado de ella.

A fin de cuentas, su belleza era el Genjutsu perfecto y todo aquel que, como él, cayera presa de esos hechizantes ojos azules, quedaría atrapado en ellos perpetuamente; incapaz de diferenciar los bordes de la realidad con los de la ficción. Así transcurrió su niñez y los inicios azarosos de su adolescencia, hasta que al verse acorralado por sus impetuosos deseos, tuvo que aprender (tal y como lo había hecho con las sombras) a domar sus sentimientos por ella; a mantener a raya cualquier anhelo insurrecto que pudiera delatarlo; a callar. Pasado el tiempo, logró adiestrarse tanto en el arte de no amarla, que sin darse cuenta se enamoró de otra.

**…**

―¡Así que tú y Temari! ―sondeó Chougi con voz de trueno cuando Shikamaru no desestimó los rumores de un escarceo amoroso entre ellos―. Pensé que no te gustaban _mandonas_.

Como toda respuesta, él se encogió de hombros. Al otro lado del sendero, Ino Yamanaka puso cara de pocos amigos.

―Nos estamos dando una oportunidad ahora que se mudó a Konoha ―explicó, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos―. Es algo así como un experimento.

―Eres su conejillo de indias ―intervino la rubia en un tono que no admitía réplicas―. Pero allá tú y tus ganas de complicarte la vida.

Shikamaru la ubicó en su campo visual y tras una corta pausa, musitó:

―Nada se me antoja menos que eso, Ino.

―Pues es lo que vas a sacarte si sigues con ese _experimento_.

El interpelado juntó las cejas por la mofa implícita de la última palabra.

―Shikamaru es un héroe de la guerra; él sabe cuidarse ―terció Chougi, antes de que la mala leche de Ino lo hiciera querer tragarse sus palabras.

―¿De qué hablas? ―inquirió el domador de sombras, posando sus oscuros ojos en la rubia.

Ella se detuvo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el Nara. Acto seguido lo miró concienzudamente, pero optó por no exteriorizar sus pensamientos. Desde que llegara a sus oídos la noticia de que él y Temari eran… Bueno, que _se estaban dando una _oportunidad, como algo más que simples compañeros de combate; Ino no había podido hacer desaparecer esa fastidiosa opresión en su pecho; la misma que solo había sentido las veces que experimentó la pérdida de un ser querido. No obstante, según logró explicarse a sí misma, lo que la hacía no poder ver con buenos ojos esa relación, era la certeza inapelable de que acabaría mal. De modo que sentenció:

―Va a romperte el corazón.

―Es curioso que seas precisamente tú la que me diga eso ―murmuró Shikamaru cuando la ironía cruzó por su cabeza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que significaba hasta que se halló con la expresión aturdida de Ino.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―le preguntó; las mejillas sonrosadas.

Él le soslayó la mirada mientras que internamente maldecía su descuido. Echando mano de su astucia, Shikamaru selló los labios en una mueca pétrea e hizo uso de su derecho a permanecer callado.

―¡Shikamaru! ―insistió ella, al no recibir respuesta.

Sin estar muy seguro de cómo actuar, el muchacho pergeñó un gesto desinteresado y se dispuso a caminar. Mientras se alejaba de la perturbadora presencia de Ino, trató de buscar apoyo en Chougi, pero este ya se había hecho humo; tal y como lo hacía siempre que ellos se enzarzaban en una de sus apoteósicas discusiones.

―¡Espera! ―la escuchó gritar; un segundo después estaba a su lado―. Dime a qué te referías.

Sabiendo que ella no quitaría el dedo del renglón, Shikamaru ideó una respuesta que la satisficiese sin necesidad de tener que admitir lo que, en su momento, le había dolido su indiferencia.

―Le has roto el corazón a media aldea. Eres algo así como la versión femenina de un Casanova.

―¿Yo? ―Quiso asegurarse de haberlo entendido―. Pero si…

―Todos los chicos se enamoran de ti ―la detuvo, procurando que no se notara la congoja de su voz.

Ino enmudeció mientras engranaba esa afirmación con sus memorias. Shikamaru supo que los recuerdos habían llegado a sus dominios mentales cuando la tez blanca de su rostro se curtió repentinamente de rubor. Ella, sin embargo, trató de defenderse:

―Jamás fue mi intención.

―Eso es lo peor ―asintió el Nara, otorgándole la razón―; ni siquiera pareces esforzarte.

Ino boqueó como un pez; imposibilitada para emitir sonido. Más calmada, declaró:

―Creo que es la primera vez que te equivocas.

Él esperó a que Ino prosiguiera con la explicación, mas ella se limitó a apretar el paso. Así hicieron el resto del camino; pues ninguno parecía tener ánimos de quebrantar el tácito acuerdo de sigilo. Cuando ya se encontraban frente a la floristería Yamanaka, Ino fijó su mirada en él y sin más, soltó:

―No todos. ―El rostro de Shikamaru se volvió, inquisitivo―. No todos los chicos se enamoran de mí.

Intercambiaron miradas al tiempo que una fina e imperceptible grieta comenzaba a hacer mella en el silencio de ambos.

**…**

Daban casi las cinco de la madrugada cuando Shikamaru, acatando su recurrente mal hábito noctámbulo decidió treparse al tejado de su casa para despejarse. Las nubes alboréales lo saludaron desde las alturas, pero, como ya era común, esta vez tampoco cumplieron su cometido. La verdad, es que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle de tanto analizar la conversación que había sostenido hace un par de días con Ino, por lo que conseguir dormir era un lujo que ya no podía darse.

―Lo dijo por Sasuke ―se repitió como por enésima vez, procurando, ahora sí, sonar convincente―. Es el único que jamás se fijó en ella.

En realidad, Sasuke Uchiha jamás se fijó en nadie. Seguramente, era un gilipollas.

―¡Idiota!

Y aunque lo hubiese querido, sus palabras no lo tranquilizaron. La duda de que en algún momento de su vida, Ino Yamanaka hubiese sentido algo más que cariño fraternal por él, se había instalado en su cerebro, como una especie de cantinela latosa, que amenazaba con socavar la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba. Como un gusano infeccioso que colapsaría su sistema nervioso en cualquier momento.

_¡Maldita sea!,_ protestó para sus adentros.

¿A qué se debía su mala suerte? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto justo ahora que había conseguido superar aquella ilusión pueril? Cuando estaba rehaciendo su vida con alguien más. Porque sí, Temari era la indicada y él lo sabía. ¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en tonteras? ¿Por qué demonios no podía sacarla a ella de su cabeza?

Pese a no obtener ni una respuesta digna a tantas interrogantes, él ya había encontrado la manera de resolver ese embrollo emocional. No por nada era un puto genio.

**…**

La guerra no solo había dejado dolor y destrucción a su paso, sino que se había encargado de poner en evidencia la podredumbre que escondía el antiguo Sistema Shinobi. Por eso, en su sabiduría, los líderes de las cinco naciones optaron por implementar un nuevo modelo, que tejía sus bases en la constante comunicación entre las aldeas ocultas de cada país. Temari Sabaku No era un miembro destacado del Cuerpo Diplomático de Suna; y como nueva embajadora de su villa en Konoha, contaba con ciertos privilegios. Entre sus favoritos podía destacarse la compañía de cierto pelinegro, que aun cuando ella estuviera en el ejercicio de su deber, permanecía a su lado, cual sombra.

Temari hizo a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando para posar su atención en un ojeroso Shikamaru Nara: lo vio más agobiado de lo normal, como si algo le perturbara. Después de una somera observación, dijo:

―Estás muy raro.

―Es solo cansancio ―manifestó, tendiéndole un pergamino sobre un Tratado de Libre Comercio que se había firmado entre Konoha y Suna.

―¿Y por qué estás tan cansado? ―se interesó en saber mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba a Shikamaru por la espalda―. Claro, si se puede saber.

―He estado durmiendo mal, últimamente.

―Tal vez debas dormir conmigo ―le propuso al tiempo que hacía girar la silla y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él―. Puedo ser una excelente compañía.

―No lo dudo ―le aseguró con una mueca sardónica―. Eres la mujer de mi vida.

La sonrisa en el rostro del Nara se ensanchó cuando los labios de la rubia atraparon los suyos, demandantes. Realmente la deseaba como un loco. Ella era lo único que le hacía falta para hacer a un lado la abrumadora sensación de que estaba dejando lo más por lo menos. De que estaba cometiendo un error; uno irreparable.

Shikamaru devoró sus labios como si de un exquisito manjar se tratara. Llevado por el deseo, se deshizo del chaleco táctico y de la camiseta, que cubría la parte superior del escultural cuerpo de Temari, pero cuando fue por el sostén unas rápidas manos lo detuvieron.

―¿Vamos a mi departamento? ―preguntó Temari con inflexión sofocada.

―No creo que pueda aguantarme hasta que lleguemos ―confesó Shikamaru, claramente, excitado.

Temari sonrió y profundizó el beso. Tampoco ella estaba en condiciones de esperar; así que sin muchos remilgos, terminaron teniendo sexo en una de las oficinas que la Godaime había mandado acondicionar para los miembros del consulado de la Arena. No obstante, como es típico en las aventuras sexuales de ese tipo, Shikamaru y Temari casi se infartan cuando alguien estuvo a punto de conseguirlos en sus andadas.

…

―¿Vas a seguir haciéndote la interesante? ―preguntó Sakura Haruno con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Ino dio una patada al suelo, molesta.

―Es un idiota ―porfió.

―Eso ya lo dijiste, pero sigo sin saber quién y porqué.

Los ojos azules de la rubia volaron al rostro de Sakura. Ponderó la idea de contarle a su amiga lo que había descubierto hace unos minutos cuando fue a la cancillería, como un favor para Shizune, mas de solo imaginarse lo que acontecería una vez que abriera la boca, se abstuvo, por primera vez en su vida, de ser la precursora del chisme del año.

―¿Y? ―insistió la pelirrosa con deje cansino.

―Nada.

―No tienes cara de nada.

―Es una estupidez ―replicó, más que para convencer a Sakura, para hacer lo propio con ella misma.

Ambas retomaron sus labores médicas y por un buen rato se olvidaron del tema. El factor anecdótico cobró, nuevamente, trascendencia cuando apareció Shizune con las buenas nuevas:

―¿Ino, qué te habías hecho?

La rubia se alzó de hombros.

―He estado en el hospital desde la hora del almuerzo.

―Sí, pero Tsunade-sama se quedó esperando el reporte que te pedí recoger en el consulado.

―Temari estaba muy ocupada para dármelo ―siseó ella; la expresión dolida.

Sakura no pasó por alto el resquemor con el que su amiga había pronunciado el nombre de la rubia de Suna. Estaba más que familiarizada con ese tonito sangrón; puesto que era el mismo que Ino solía usar para dirigirse a ella y a todas las seguidoras de Sasuke. Si no la conociera, hubiera podido jurar que esa animosidad obedecía a celos por la relación que Temari mantenía con Shikamaru Nara.

―Debiste esperar ―le increpó Shizune con inusual dureza―. Gracias a Kami, Shikamaru se ofreció a llevárselo.

Como si el hecho de que el interpelado la hubiese evitado, como la peste, los últimos días no fuera castigo suficiente, venía Shizune a remover las aguas. Ino bufó cuando escuchó el nombre de su compañero y no pudo impedir que su traidora mente reprodujera los gemidos de Temari, llamándolo. Eso era más de lo que su obstinada negación podía resistir.

Esa noche se emborracharía hasta perder la memoria.

**…**

En definitiva, estaba rozando el colmo de la mala suerte.

Con la cantidad de tabernas que había en Konoha, era insólito a la par que cruel, que ellos hubiesen decidido ir a divertirse al mismo lugar que Sakura había escogido. Ino jamás había deseado tanto huir de algún sitio como ahora, pero para ser juntos ella había llegado primero; así que si alguien debía marcharse no sería precisamente ella.

Engulló su quinto sake en fila y resopló cuando su mirada chocó con la de cierto idiota. Enseguida, trató de centrar su concentración en el hombre apuesto que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la barra, pero su mente no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas y sin darse cuenta volvía a posar la mirada en la escena donde Shikamaru abrazaba a su noviecita. En ese punto, hasta le resultaba una delicadeza de su parte que le hubiese sacado el cuerpo. De hecho, por el bien de su salud mental, el Nara debería seguir con su plan de: _ignoremos a Ino_ y largarse de una puta vez a otro lugar. Más vale que lo hiciera pronto o usaría su jutsu de control de mentes y lo sacaría ella misma.

―¿Qué crees que sea lo que Shika ve en Temari? ―preguntó la Yamanaka, como si no lograra explicarse aquella absurda atracción.

―Es una chica linda ―repuso Sakura, descuidadamente.

Ino entrecerró los ojos con desazón. Batiendo las manos, adujo:

―Yo soy linda; ella es ruda y sin gracia.

―Tal vez sean así como le gustan a Shikamaru.

―Él es un idiota.

―Todos los chicos son idiotas, Ino. Tú me enseñaste eso.

―Sí ―hipó ella en respaldo mientras flirteaba con el desconocido, que le había sonreído hace un rato―; y nunca lo olvides. Tampoco dejes que a mí se me olvide.

―Anotado ―prometió Sakura, sorbiendo lo que quedaba de su trago―. ¿Para dónde vas?

Ino detuvo su escabroso andar para mirarla.

―Voy a vomitar y después escogeré a un aldeano guapo para follármelo.

―Ese parece un buen plan ―espetó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Un raro escalofrió se filtró por cada una de las vértebras de Ino cuando, por encima de la bruma en la que el sake había envuelto sus sentidos, reconoció la voz de Shikamaru Nara.

―Hola ―saludó Sakura muerta de vergüenza; ella nunca había podido ser tan desinhibida como su amiga y que la cacharan teniendo una conversación de ese tipo, la abochornaba sobremanera.

―¡Vaya! ―gorjeó Ino con un tono lastrado de ironía―. ¡Miren quien me habla! Juraba que ya no éramos amigos. No te he visto en semanas.

Shikamaru con tal de ahorrarse la tentación de su proximidad, había resuelto hasta cambiar sus horarios de entrenamiento. Hoy era la primera (casi segunda) vez que coincidían.

―He estado muy ocupado.

―Ya lo creo: estoy al tanto de tus actividades extracurriculares.

Él frunció el ceño, pero en vez de embarcarse en una pelea sin fin, pasó de ella y llamó al barman.

―La cuenta de las señoritas.

―Esto es lo que me faltaba; que me trates como una niña.

―Solo estoy evitando que cometas una estupidez.

―Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos ―intervino Sakura.

―No creo que tengas moral para decirme eso ―objetó Ino con ponzoña, ignorando el comentario de su amiga―. Hacerlo en una oficina tampoco es muy decente que digamos.

―Pero ella es mi novia; no un desconocido al azar.

La intención de Shikamaru era solo demostrar que tenía la razón; pues acababa de escuchar lo que aquel sujeto había dicho al referirse a ella. En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de herirla; esas palabras, sin embargo, le dolieron a Ino más que una puñalada.

―Lárgate con ella, entonces.

―Lo haré… después de que te lleve a tu casa.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el barman, a quien sus años en el oficio le habían servido para detectar el inicio de una reyerta, a leguas de distancia.

―Nada ―aseguró el joven Nara saldando la cuenta que el hombre acababa de pasarle―. Ya nos vamos.

―¡Shikamaru! ―llamó Temari, desde la mesa que habían ocupado toda la noche. Él le hizo una seña desinteresada y en respuesta, ella se levantó para ir hasta donde estaba el pequeño grupo―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―Tu novio está de pesado ―expuso Ino, enrabiada―. ¿Podrías llevártelo de aquí?

Temari enarcó una ceja con desdén al tiempo que inspeccionaba la escena.

―Claro que puedo ―dijo, marcando su territorio―. ¿Shikamaru?

El aludido asintió, mohíno, y terminó por darles gusto a las dos mujeres.

―Asegúrate de que llegue bien a su casa ―le encomendó antes de irse a Sakura.

**…**

Su corazón tenía una costura que se rasgaba por los bordes con tan solo saberlo cerca. Sin embargo, ella no atinaba a recordar cuando empezó a sentirse de ese modo en su presencia; lo que sí sabía con desgarradora certeza era que su zozobra se había acentuado desde que se enteró que él podía ser feliz sin ella; que no la necesitaba más. Ino había procurado evadirse de la realidad. Se había rehusado a aceptar que esa opresión en su pecho era porque se sentía desplazada en la vida de Shikamaru; porque estaba celosa de que cuando por fin él había decidido enamorarse, lo había hecho de alguien distinta a ella.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella tomó una gran bocanada aire antes de responder. Había ido a verlo por la insistencia de Chougi; pues contadas eran las ocasiones en las que él hacía tanto énfasis para que ellos hablaran. Su compañero se había ido por las ramas a la hora de aclararle cuál era su interés en arreglar un encuentro entre ellos, pero Ino intuía, gracias a su sexto sentido, que el mismo guardaba relación con el hecho de que fuera precisamente de boca del Akimichi que ella se enteró de los prematuros planes de Shikamaru.

―Necesitaba…

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Ino le aclarara que hacía ella allí, en la casa que ahora compartía con Temari. La muchacha, no obstante, parecía demasiado abrumada como para hablar.

―Vine a traerte esto ―le dijo ella, silabeando cada palabra como lo había practicado, mientras le tendía un sobre―. Son los resultados de los exámenes que pediste al laboratorio.

Shikamaru los tomó al tiempo que notaba como la mano de Ino tiritaba.

―Gracias.

―¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que vas a casarte?

Si Shikamaru se sorprendió de que ella ya estuviera al tanto, no lo demostró.

―No lo sé ―confesó, flemático―; supongo que cuando se lo dijera a los demás.

Ino torció el morro; no le hacía gracia saber que para Shikamaru, ella era una más del montón. Sin embargo, dejando de lado su despecho, inquirió:

―¿No crees que estás muy joven para casarte? Digo, a pesar de que se conocen hace algunos años, Temari y tú apenas han convivido.

―Pasar la vida entera con una persona no te asegura que serás correspondido ―expresó con un bien disimulado deje de melancolía.

―Tienes razón ―asintió Ino, ondeando su cabellera en un acto de vanidad―. Eso no es seguro de nada.

El orgullo había cubierto su dolor detrás de la arrogancia. Antes había usado el poder del silencio para enterrar todo aquello que la perturbaba, pero después de un tiempo, callar dejó de ser un buen plan. Poco a poco fue cediendo a la presión de sus deseos y cuando sus miedos se vieron superados por el anhelo, la muralla que mantenía sus labios tapiados, se rompió.

Sus pulmones exhalaron más profundo que la primera vez, acopiando el valor requerido para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

―¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías casarte conmigo? ―preguntó Ino, como quien no quiere la cosa―. Es que nos conocemos desde los seis años.

―Claro que lo pensé ―se sinceró. Obviando los tapujos, agregó―: fuiste lo primero que concebí como mujer.

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par mientras que Shikamaru hundía las manos en los bolsillos, sin darle mayor importancia a su confesión. Tras un corto debate interno, decidió que era demasiada información, soltarle que estuvo enamorado de ella desde antes de tener erecciones y que había sido con ella con quien aprendió a masturbarse.

―Jamás me lo dijiste.

―No es como que tuvieras cabeza para muchas cosas en esa época.

Ino asintió, dándole la razón.

―¿Cuándo dejaste de considerar la posibilidad de que…?

―Hace mucho ―la interrumpió, resuelto a no darle largas a ese asunto―. Pero supongo que descarté la idea del todo, el día que te cerrarse de banda a seguir el dictamen de los Once de Konoha. Fue cuando supe que lo amabas más de lo que creía y que tratar de negar eso era igual que tapar el sol con un dedo.

―No me rehusé porque lo amara ―aseguró Ino con inflexión queda mientras su mente ubicaba el suceso―. Aunque no lo creas, lo hice por Sakura, porque sabía que ella no habría podido vivir con la culpa de matar al hombre que amaba; tampoco iba a ser capaz de perdonar a quien lo hiciera.

―Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

―¿Qué no tiene sentido? ―habló Temari; venía cargada con unos paquetes de la tienda de abarrotes. Luego de que Shikamaru aligerara su carga, ella se volvió hacia la visitante y con una inusual candidez saludó―: Hola, Ino. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar el té con nosotros?

Después del espectáculo que había protagonizado unas cuantas noches atrás, nada se le antojaba menos que socializar con ellos; así que esforzándose por aparentar amabilidad, negó con la cabeza. De inmediato, improvisó una falsa disculpa y se marchó; no sin antes desearles la enhorabuena por el próximo enlace.

**…**

―¿Qué fue todo eso? ―preguntó Temari cuando entraron a la casa―. ¿Por qué Ino me felicitó?

El hombre, que todavía no le había hecho la propuesta, respondió con evasivas:

―Ya sabes cómo es Ino; debió ser por tu nombramiento.

―¿Sabes que pienso a veces? ―Temari posó su mano sobre el hombro de Shikamaru para obligarlo a mirarla―. Que ella te gusta.

―Si lo dices por lo del bar...

―Nada que ver ―repuso. Ella pareció recordar algo―. No sé; llámame loca, pero hay algo en tus ojos cuando la miras que no está cuando me miras a mí.

Shikamaru suspiró, pesadamente. A continuación, dijo:

―Te conté lo que había sentido por ella.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero… ¿estás seguro de que lo superaste?

**…**

El pulso se le disparó de súbito cuando al abrir la puerta se topó con la expresión aburrida de su ex compañero. Al instante siguiente, ni siquiera una escala de valoración hubiese sido suficiente para medir el grado de enrojecimiento en el rostro de Ino cuando, sin mediar palabras, Shikamaru le estampó un beso. Duró solo un segundo, pero el roce despertó un millón de sensaciones.

Rompió el silencio.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―cuestionó Ino al borde del desmayo―. Tú, tú…

―He querido hacer eso desde que tengo uso de razón.

El mutis que durante años los mantuvo separado, imperó por un largo rato. Ino se acarició los labios, dubitativa; con palpable dolor, se recordó en voz alta:

―Tú estás con Temari.

―Ya no más.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, consternada. Eso, sin embargo, no fue ni la mitad del estupor que secundó a la declaración del Nara.

―Lo explicaré así: no solo eres la primera chica de la que me enamoré, cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era eso; sino que, pese a todos mis esfuerzos, te sigo amando… ―Ambos corazones se sacudieron―. Temari ya lo sabe ―dijo, contestando a la pregunta implícita que halló en la escrutadora mirada de Ino.

Hace un momento cuando la rubia de Suna lo confrontó, él no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue todo lo que Temari necesitó para hacerse una idea de su verdadero sentir. Siendo la mujer que era, ella jamás accedería a estar con un hombre al que tuviera que convencer a diario de que era con ella con quien debía estar. Por eso lo dejó ir.

―Ibas a casarte con ella.

―Solo porque no podía hacerlo contigo. ―La puso al corriente de su _maravilloso_ plan―. ¡Por Dios, Ino, nunca me diste bola! ¿Qué carajos querías que hiciera?

―Pero yo sí te quería ―reveló, causándole un espasmo a Shikamaru―. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero también me enamoré de ti.

Solo celebrando una sesión de espiritismo hubiesen sido capaces de adivinar lo que el uno, secretamente, sentía por el otro. Y aunque algunos poetas aducen que el silencio no es tiempo perdido, en este caso estuvieron a punto de perder algo más valioso que el tiempo. Gracias a Kami, esa brecha casi infranqueable que el temor a decir lo que sentían había abierto, se cerró cuando la verdad fue dicha.

Y aunque Ino nunca dejaría de ser una chica problemática, Shikamaru por fin pudo alcanzarla.

***Fin***

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo, amigos. **

**Querida Lux: **

**Ojalá sea cierto eso de que más vale tarde que nunca y, en especial, deseo que haya valido la pena la espera y este fic haya sido de tu agrado. No sé si es por mi amor incondicional al ShikaTema, pero me ha costado la vida sacar esta historia. Sin embargo, va con todo el cariño del mundo. Esperaré a ver que te ha parecido. Te mando muchos besos :D **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
